Coal is used as a feedstock for production of power and for production of hydrocarbons. It is generally accepted that Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle (IGCC) processes have environmental advantages over conventional coal-fired power plants. In IGCC processes coal is first gasified to produce synthesis gas and the synthesis gas then serves as fuel source to a combined cycle power production stage. One route for production of hydrocarbons from coal is to gasify coal to produce synthesis gas and then to convert the synthesis gas to hydrocarbons.
It would be an advantage to provide an IGCC process integrated with a hydrocarbon production process which shows economic (i.e. capital and operating cost) benefits and environmental benefits.